


"Don't Lie To Me"

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pre-Canon, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt Response: "Don't lie to me" + Kasinara - They're fighting a losing battle.





	"Don't Lie To Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Thanks to agentmmay for the prompt!

Sinara brushed past the guards on either side of the entrance, they barely appeared concerned by her walking in. Beyond the door, Kasius was pacing the length of his quarters, reading reports on the tablet in his hand.

She paused in the doorway, watching before he noticed her. He looked more drawn, more tired than ever, and there were streaks in the usually immaculate powder covering his cheeks and neck. He’d removed his long jacket and shoes somewhere along the way, and his hair didn’t lay flat.

She tapped once against the door frame to alert him of her presence, sending loud vibrations through the thin metal wall.

Kasius glanced up, seeming only mildly surprised by the intrusion, seeming only relieved that it was her. He set the tablet aside hurriedly and crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her; one arm around her shoulders, the other around the middle of her back. Instinctively her arm raised to wrap around his neck, even as her heart stuttered in her chest.

“Thank goodness you’re all right. I saw what happened to your battalion, and I—”

She was unused to him and all his concerns, though she supposed it was what friends did, worried and cared and all that. She had never really had to deal with all that before meeting him.

She brushed her hand across his neck, fingertips grazing his hairline, hoping that it would suffice as a response to his statement. This war was no place for him.

He pulled away, straightened and fidgeted with his hands a bit, eyes flitting around the room as though he didn’t know where to look. “I was just reading the reports from our spies. Our adversaries are stronger than we thought.”

Her confusion and dismay must have flashed across her face because he gave an understanding nod and gestured towards the wall monitor.

“You’re limping.”

“No.” She was; a misplaced kick had ended in a gash across the back of her left leg, though it was far from a pressing issue, and certainly not something to discuss with her commanding officer.

“I thought my father’s generals would’ve taught you not to lie to your superior officers.” Despite his words, his voice was light, making a mockery of those who’d ever uttered the words seriously.

“Bullshit policy and I had such high hopes for your leadership.”

Kasius just laughed at that, a joyous, care-free, sound in stark contrast with the general attitude on the rest of the outpost. She briefly considered some romantic thought, like wishing he wouldn’t stop laughing _— ugh._

“Look, here,” Kasius said, pulling her attention back to the room, indicating the wall monitor.

With a few taps on the tablet he’d set aside earlier, he drew up a map of the besieged planet on the monitor. Clumps of blue dots on the map represented where their intelligence reports indicated enemy forces were concentrated, clusters of gold dots demonstrated the location of Imperial military forces. There were many, far too many clusters of blue, and far too few clumps of gold.

“What do you think?” Kasius asked, assuming a place right behind her left shoulder. “Don’t lie to me.”

She turned, and they were standing almost close enough to be touching again. She flashed him a look that plainly said she planned on do no such thing.

“We’re screwed.”

He’d wanted something a little more reassuring.

“No need to pull your punches, Sinara.” He said dryly.

“Do you want the truth or not?” She asked, allowing a teasing edge to enter her voice and narrowing her eyes. “Why, can’t handle it?”

It was a bold move and more openly flirtatious than she usually swung for.

Terrifyingly, or thrillingly — she wasn’t sure, he seemed to catch on, his tone matching hers.

“No, by all means, tell me more.”

“We’re all going to die here.”

“Go on,” He leaned a little closer and spoke a little quieter.

“The enemy is far too powerful.”

“Continue, really, I’m enjoying this.” Closer, still.

“Your orders means suicide for the lot of us. Your father is a fucking idiot.”

”Has anyone ever told you, you have a way with words?” Closer, _closer_ , still.

“No.”

“Anything else?”

She pulled away, and turned sharply back towards the screen, the moment shattering instantly leaving only a strange electric feeling behind somewhere in her chest and the pit of her stomach.

“I have an idea.”

“I love ideas.” There was an edge to his voice, the carefully placed emphasis on each word, and she seriously doubted he was talking about ideas at all. _He was mocking her._

She turned back to him to throw him a glare; strategically narrowed eyes, a slight smile on her lips. “Sir, I could just let you die here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ~sinara_smith


End file.
